


The Road to Valentine's

by godsreverie



Series: the modern au no one asked for but here we are [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, happy valentine's day, we love gay angels in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsreverie/pseuds/godsreverie
Summary: What is love? Lucifer learns the meaning of it through Sandalphon
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: the modern au no one asked for but here we are [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Road to Valentine's

Lucifer had never understood Valentine’s Day. He knew that it was a holiday where people gifted things like flowers or chocolate on a day dedicated to someone you loved. The concept was simple but the emotion behind the event itself.

Love was a complicated thing for Lucifer. He wasn’t sure if he had ever really felt something like that. His father had been a distant and cold being, only caring about his sons’ grades and paths to their future. He had always taught them that things like feelings held you back. It had made Lucifer a stoic and well spoken young man that many gravitated to as a leader.

For himself, he had always felt like there was something missing. A cog in the machine jammed when it came to his emotions. While his career path was set to become an emergency surgeon, he had always yearned to experience those things the friends around him did.

And then, he met Sandalphon that fateful day in the Starbucks lineup three years ago. He’s not sure what immediately endeared him to the other man. Maybe it was how soft his brunette locks looked or the gleam in his ruby toned eyes when their gazes locked but Lucifer wanted to learn everything about him. Lucio had told him it was love at first sight. Maybe it was but he couldn’t describe the feeling at the time.

So, he kept returning to his work whenever he had a spare moment between classes. Usually, Sandalphon would be there to greet him with a smile despite the dark circles under his eyes. He quickly learned he was working full time along with all his classes as a business major. His work ethic began another thing he admired about him and also worried about at the same time.

He visited often enough that Sandalphon had his order (Americano with milk and sugar) completely memorized and even started to take time when they weren’t swamped with customers to chat with him. He became a confidant to Lucifer, able to express things like the stress of finding a good place for his practicum or how Lucilius once again got into an argument with their father during dinner about their beliefs. 

Their meetings soon went beyond the coffee shop to on campus, Sandalphon proudly showing him his secret project of crossbreeding coffee trees with the help of the gardening club president Rosetta, Lucifer himself taking an interest in the plants and flowers surrounding him in the greenhouse. He even bought a small cactus to take care of thanks to her knowledge on how to care for it.

The bubble of their friendship soon began to burst by the end of the first year. Sandalphon slowly started to distance himself from Lucifer. There was no more invitations to eat lunch and taste test his newest blend of coffee. And the smile he flashed whenever he came into his work for his usual looked pained and sad. It was something Lucifer couldn’t bear to see.

He needed to confront him about the growing awkwardness between them. Lucifer decided to invite him out to the greenhouse to talk things out. Rosetta was gracious enough to let him use the space. He didn’t dare entertain the idea to bringing him to his home at that time. He was nervous, one of the first times he had ever felt so.

He had every right to feel so. When Sandalphon arrived, the hood of his usual black sweatshirt was pulled up and he refused to make eye contact with him, his posture rigid. “Sandalphon, I apologize for asking you out here so late but I wanted to speak to you in private. Did I do something wrong? You’ve been ignoring me as of late.”

Sandalphon stiffened up even more, his hands twisting the bottom of his sweatshirt. It was obvious he was upset and uncomfortable. There was a few moments of tense silence before he finally replied back, “…You really don’t get it, do you?”

A look of confusion came upon his face hearing that and the hollow laugh that escaped Sandalphon seemed to answer the question for him. “Of course you didn’t notice how I felt about you. It only proves how different you and I are. Why did I think I even had a chance?”

It took a few moments for it to all click in his mind. Oh, Sandalphon had romantic feelings for him and he never realized. God, he felt so stupid. “I… I can’t say if I feel the same. I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

Sandalphon’s fists balled tighter and he feared that he was on the verge of ripping it. “I do consider you someone important in my life. I can’t really explain it myself. Will you give me some time?”

A small sob echoed in the greenhouse and underneath the hood, he saw tears rolling down his cheeks and it broke Lucifer’s heart. The urge to reach out to him and comfort him hit Lucifer and his hand started to raise before he stopped himself, almost afraid of what would happen if he did offer his hand. “No… I think I already have your answer. Thank you though, Lucifer-sama.”

They didn’t speak for a year after that night, a void forming inside of Lucifer in the wake of the Sandalphon’s absence. He ached passing him on the campus grounds or Gabriel mentioning that she saw him working his shift. The image of his face flooded with tears creeped into his mind at night as he tried to sleep.

For the first time since he was a child, Lucifer wept into his pillow. He was in love with Sandalphon and he had lost him for realizing it too late.

He hadn’t noticed it himself after the revelation but he must have been sulking for his brother to send Belial his way one night after classes. He considered the up and coming fashion designer as a friend. They sometimes went out for drinks after exams or if Belial wanted to kill some time. Maybe this is what he needed to get his mind off of things.

The two sat across from each other at the closest dive bar they could hide, Lucifer slowly nursing his draft beer and Belial ordering his second whiskey sour. He was obviously flirting with their waistress, a petite brunette with loose curls and rosy cheeks. She reminded him a little of Sandalphon and he took a huge chug of his drink, getting a curious look from Belial in response as she walked away.

“Oh, do I sense a bit of jealousy? That’s unlike you. I didn’t know she was your type. I can definitely hook you up if you want.” There was a teasing tone in his voice as Lucifer downed the rest of the beer. “Or is it something else?”

He sighed quietly and stared down into the empty glass. “Have you ever been in love, Belial?”

Belial’s eyebrow quirked up at the question and chuckled, “Who’s to say? I’m guessing this has to do with the barista you’ve been hung up about.” Lucifer’s head raised up in response and a bit of shock before he continued, “Cilius told me all about it. Your brothers notice more than you think.”

“Of course they do.” His brothers were both geniuses, even though Lucio didn’t act like he was. “It was about Sandalphon. Last year, he confessed his feelings to me and I didn’t know how to respond. It caused our friendship to fall apart and I realized as more time went on that I felt the same way. I fear it’s too late now.”

“Wow, just hearing you talk about it and you sound lovesick. He must have been really special then.”

Images of Sandalphon’s smile as he chatted about his coffee trees or offering him kind words as he leaned on him after a long day of classes flashed into his mind. “He is.”

A small smirk appeared on Belial’s face in response. “Then tell him. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way now, if you get it off your chest, you can properly move on. You might still have a chance to be friends.”

He felt that ting of anxiety at the thought of seeing him again, remembering their last meeting had ended in tears. He didn’t want to cause him anything more pain. He also couldn’t bear the thought of not having him in his life any longer. “I’ll see what I can do. Maybe I can get Rosetta to set aside the greenhouse for us again. Thank you for the advice, Belial.”

“I’m always here to help, Cifer. Let me know how it goes. Are you heading back then?”

He slung his jacket back on and nodded at him, setting down his portion of cash for the drink. “I am. I do have class in the morning. I’ll call you after I talk to Sandalphon. Have a good night Belial.” 

Lucifer stepped outside and grabbed his phone out of his jacket pocket, going through his contacts and pausing at Sandalphon’s name on the list. No, he had to do this. He couldn’t hesitate now.

As he clicked on his name and started to type his message out, a sudden extreme pain ran across his throat, touching it for a moment and seeing it covered in blood. His blood. He gasped for air as he crashed down to the ground, the world fading to black.

* * *

The doctors said it was a miracle he survived the attempt on his life. He’s not sure how he did either as he gazed out the window of his hospital room, his hand grazing the bandages wrapped around his neck.

He had many visitors over the next few days. His brothers were there whenever they could be, often taking rotation on who was in his room so the other could rest. Gabriel was a frequent visitor too since she worked as a nurse in the hospital. Her bedside manner was something to behold, her soft voice comforting him to sleep when the nightmares began and she found him thrashing in bed.

He was alone that morning as a nurse peeked into his patient room, a small smile on her face. “Lucifer, there’s a Sandalphon here for you. Would you like to see him?”

Sandalphon? He was here? After everything? He could only nod his head, it would take some time for his throat to heal before he could speak again.

The nurse ushered him in before leaving the two of them alone, closing the door behind her. Sandalphon stood awkwardly for a moment before sitting down in the empty chair beside his bed, holding a vase full of multicolored daisies. He looked radiant with the morning sunlight beaming on him. “Rosetta said daisies were the best flowers for getting well soon. Adds color to the room too.”

He placed the vase on the small bedside table and glanced over at the bandages on his neck, frowning as he balled his hands up into fists. Tears started to form in his eyes and Lucifer didn’t resist his selfish desire this time to reach out and take his hand into his.

The action seemed to shock Sandalphon for a second before the tears streamed down, holding his hand close to his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re okay… There wasn’t a day that I didn’t think about you, Lucifer-sama. The love I had for you and still have taught me so much. After we parted, I decided that I want to open my own café someday. I want to make people happy with my coffer and be a pillar of support like you were for me.”

His ears and cheeks were flushed pink amidst his tears as Lucifer’s free hand wiped them away as best as could. “I’m glad I was able to tell you this. I know you still don’t feel the same about me but I wanted you to know.”

He so wished he could speak right now, to tell him that he was sorry for the pain he had caused him. That he never stopped thinking about him since that night and even before then. That he wasn’t the one deserving of the man pouring his heart out to him, not the other way around. He wanted to tell him he much he loved him that he thought his heart would burst.

He only had actions at the moment. He shifted closer to the edge of the bed and leaned in close, pressing their lips together. The kiss had two years of built up tension and bottled up feelings wrapped up into it, teeth and tongue clashing until the both of them were out of breath. It was all he could do until he regained his voice. He hoped it was enough.

* * * 

A year had passed since then, Lucifer making a complete recovery with Sandalphon by his side every step of the way. Their relationship had formed into two equals both pursuing their own dreams while also coming together. And today on Valentine’s Day, Lucifer planned to repay all of the kindness and love Sandalphon had showed him.

Lucifer stood in the greenhouse, watering the petunias as she created a bouquet of her famous roses. He knew no better person to go to when preparing the perfect gift for his love. Flowers were simple and had a lot of meaning behind it and he knew he would get scolded if he went overboard.

“Sandalphon is a lucky man to get a bouquet made by yours truly.”

“I’m the lucky one to have him. I would only come to the best for tonight.”

Rosetta grinned and pinched his cheek playfully in response. “I can see why he fell for you. I have it ready so take a look.”

He set the watering can down and marveled at the bouquet in her hands, six pristine white roses mixed in six other colored roses, two dark brown, a bright red, a midnight blue, a caramel tinted one, and a vibrant purple. The dozen of roses were tied together with intertwined red and blue ribbons. It was gorgeous, he couldn’t ask for anything better. “I thought it was a perfect combination of you both. Now, go get him, tiger.”

He beamed back at her and took the bouquet happily, giving her a quick hug. “I will. Thank you so much, Rosetta.”

With that, he was off to meet up with Sandalphon. His boyfriend unfortunately had to work closing shift at the coffee shop as one of the managers now. It didn’t matter that they couldn’t go on an actual date. He just wanted to show him that he loved him and cuddle on their couch afterwards.

He patiently waited for him outside, hiding the flowers behind his back as Sandalphon stepped out of his work and locked the doors. “Why do so many people come to Starbucks for Valentine’s Day? It’s so stupid.”

He could hear the exhaustion and annoyance in his voice and Lucifer knew he was counting down the days until he graduated and had enough to start his own café. He was looking forward for that day too. He leaned down and kissed his cheek gently, hearing Sandalphon make a pleased noise. “I’m not sure but good work today.”

“Thanks. I’m ready to go home and crash for the night.” He noticed him raising an eyebrow seeing the hand behind his back. “Lucifer, what are you doing?”

“I have something to give you. Rosetta helped me with it.” He presented the bouquet with his best smile. The way his eyes lit up at the surprise was enough for him and he couldn’t resist giving him a sweet and soft kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sandalphon.”

Another kiss was shared between them, passionate and filled with their combined love and not caring if anyone else was looking at them as they passed by.

**Author's Note:**

> Alexxa, just write a simple Vday fic. This got a lot longer than I was expecting. Props to everyone that figures out the bouquet and Happy Valentine's Day. Follow me on twitter @godsreverie


End file.
